


【威救】花吐病

by greed2018



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greed2018/pseuds/greed2018





	【威救】花吐病

“谁能想得到，擎天柱最忠诚，最受到信任的首席医官，竟然爱上了他最大的敌人。让你的领袖知道了，他该多伤心啊。”  
威震天掐着救护车的脖子，一边看他挣扎，一边慢条斯理的说。

汽车人首席医官脆弱的脖颈在他的手指下发出金属变形的声音，精密的管线在他掌心竭力跳动着，妄图输送一丁点可怜的能量与电荷。医官的手徒劳的抓挠着破坏大帝的小臂，躯干也在窒息中僵硬的向上拱起。

在享受够对方濒死生理性的绞紧接口的反应后，银色的暴君才放开手。

救护车大张着口，却没能吸进几口空气，他很快猛烈的咳嗽起来，喉咙中涌出大把的小花，那些小花如能量液一般湛蓝，闪耀着温暖又纯净的荧光，像极了往日医官总是沉静的眼瞳。

然而威震天毫不在意的将那些花从救护车的胸口扫了下去，仿佛那是什么令人厌烦的灰尘。

他将救护车压在自己的指挥台上，手指粗暴的碾过医官腰侧的伤口，在得到令人满意的痉挛后，他慢慢压低身子，凑近救护车的音频接收器——他的管子随着这个动作顶入的更深了，几乎碰触到医生次级油箱入口的能源镜。

他注意到救护车的目光集中在他的脸上，那双蓝色的光学镜紧盯着他，带着绝望，带着恳求。

威震天知道救护车想要什么，可他装作自己没有注意到那些。

当救护车避开了所有汽车人同伴，来到他面前，希望他能治愈自己无药可救的花吐病的时候，他只觉得想笑。

这难道不好笑吗？

他很清楚这位资历和汽车人建立历史一样老的医生如果不是再无他法，绝不会来到他的面前——救护车从一场场战斗中屡次活下来，依靠的绝不是他的正直善良和幸运。

威震天本可以直截了当的将这位价值连城的汽车人首席医官关进大牢，再用他作为筹码——擎天柱愿意用多少霸天虎战俘来交换他的首席医官呢？五个高级军官？不，也许更多。

但破坏大帝并没有这么做，他假装沉思着，对救护车提出的交易条件不置可否。

他太擅长利用暧昧不明的态度和棱模两可的话语引诱他人主动跳进自己的陷阱了，那几乎像是他的一种天赋，并随着时间的推移越发纯熟——矿井下贪婪的工头，角斗场上头脑简单的对手，妄图利用他的狂妄议员，以及他手下成千上万头脑发热为他出生入死的霸天虎，甚至连他最大的敌人擎天柱有时候也会不小心踩进他的小圈套中。

区区汽车人首席医官自然也不能逃脱。

当他把救护车压在桌子上，从后面进入他的时候，他甚至还有闲情声明这是基于救护车主动同意的一次善意对接，全然不顾医生的机体在应激的恐惧下僵硬的几乎无法动弹。

威震天当然不在乎那些，他的管子直截了当的顶进医官的体内，没有准备好的干涩接口用力的推挤着他的侵入，威震天毫无怜悯的缓慢又毫不犹豫的向里推进，全不在意包裹着他的内部覆膜发出刺耳的摩擦与撕裂声。

赛博坦人的机体和对接进程并不为强拆而设计，这样的对接行为从理论上来讲并不能带来太多愉悦脉冲，即使对主动的一方也是如此。

然而威震天一次又一次狠狠的顶进去，似乎只为了欣赏救护车在剧痛下流出的泪水和发出的喑哑的尖叫。亮晶晶的蓝色能量液比润滑液更快充盈他们交合的部位，并随着动作从衔接的缝隙中溅出来，沾染在破坏大帝的腰腹上，又顺着他的腿流向他的脚踝，最后那些能量液和地上被践踏的看不出形状的花瓣融合在一起。

“看看你这悲惨的样子。”  
威震天感慨而怜惜的将手指滑过救护车的嘴角。他像玩弄小耗子似的按着身下雪白的机体，饶有兴致的看着对方大口吐出那些漂亮的花瓣来。  
“这都要怪你自己。”

房间里的灯光映照在威震天的脸上，将他的面容映照的冷酷而惨白。  
“你沦落到这样的境地并不是因为实在走投无路，你只是和我一样，我们都很明白——在内心深处，我们没法信任除了自己之外的任何人。”

“我不是——”  
救护车想要大声反驳，可即使他竭尽全力，发出的音量也并不比威震天的低语更能听得清晰明白。

“哦，不是吗？”  
他反问道。  
“你难道真的不清楚我会怎么做吗？”

“你知道——可你仍然来了。当你发现自己没法治愈这古怪的疾病后，你毫不犹豫的隐瞒了一切，作为首席医官治不好自己的病就已经够无能的了，暴露病情只会让你受到鄙夷和唾弃——你甚至不愿意相信擎天柱，相信他会在知道你的无能和可耻后仍然一如既往的接纳你。”

“比起坦白自己，你宁愿选择铤而走险跑到我的面前，绝望的向我恳求一个吻，并寄希望于某种冥冥之中的奇迹让我拯救你。”

威震天再次掐住了救护车的喉咙，将医官连续不断的咳嗽粗暴的中断了，于是房间恢复了安静，他满意的点点头，继续说道：  
“但是你瞧，这件事有趣的地方就在这里，我们两个其实都并不相信奇迹。”

然后他再次放开手，饶有兴致的看医生咳出大把的蓝花，并富有耐心的等待医官从喘息的间隙组织出一两句反驳的言辞——虽然看状况这件事显得几乎不可能完成了。

但说实话他也不是特别在乎医官的回答。

他发现比起那些旁枝末节的事情，此时此刻，他正在对这简单的暴力与伤害行为乐在其中——这些行为背后并没有更深远的考虑，它无关战争，无关局势，更无关动摇擎天柱的意志。

也许以前他不是这样的。  
也许更早的时候，暴力对他而言只是一种解决问题的手段，更早的时候，他还寄期望于未来会在暂时的牺牲后变得更好，更早的时候，他甚至还曾仰慕过这位天赋过人的首席医官——在他被深埋在暗不见日的矿井之下的时候。

然而战争实在是太漫长了，而胜利在双方的角力中变得越来越遥不可及。

死亡与毁灭从不停止，而他很早就发现，未来并不会向他偿还那些收走的代价，也不会因此变的更好。  
于是后来他学会了适应，不再从中寻找意义，并逐渐在过程中得到乐趣。

被扫落到地上的那些蓝色的花在毫不在意的踩踏中变得肮脏而稀烂。

房间中断断续续的回荡着金属摩擦碰撞的声音，伴随着越来越虚弱的喘息与呻吟。  
折断的金属胫骨，捏碎的变形齿轮，被拽出体外一圈圈缠绕在威震天手指间的神经电缆，都只是破坏大帝为了从这具雪白的机体中榨出更多声音和反应的小手段，对方的痛苦与绝望就如同美丽的奶油裱花，而伤口流出的能量液更像是蛋糕上甜蜜的枫糖，它们被威震天混合在一起，放进口中反复品尝。

最后，救护车那颗在病毒侵蚀下早就岌岌可危的脆弱火种终于在威震天的手中熄灭了。

光芒从医官的眼中消失的瞬间，满地的花瓣随之蓦然枯萎，溶化成了一片片蓝色的血迹，它们在地上静静地铺展开来，彼此联结在一起，最后洇满了整个房间。

那些昭示着爱的花朵便仿佛只是一个幻象了。

“把房间清理干净，尸体扔进熔炉。”  
威震天走出房间，对走廊上的卫兵命令道。

他又走了几步，忽然觉得嗓子里有些痒。  
随着一声轻咳，他的嗓子里吐出了一片小小的蓝色花瓣。

这位银色的暴君愣了愣，忽然大笑了两声，然后他将那花瓣扔在地上，将它一脚踏成了齑粉，并继续向前走去了。


End file.
